


Disconnection

by CarolineCain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, But I'm working on it, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seriously try writing gay sex as a lesbian its really confusing, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, peter is 19, some mildly sexual content i guess but not much because writing that shiz is hard, super family, wade is older but not too dramtically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCain/pseuds/CarolineCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Gwen, Peter is unable to cope with being Spiderman any longer. Its been months since he donned his suit or even left the tower and his dads don't know what to do. But when Deadpool finds him in an unlikely situation, the two become friends and maybe more. But can their relationship survive their differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spiderman stood at the edge of the building and looked down, surveying the footpath below for any pedestrians.

 As eager as he was to get this over with, he didn’t want to traumatise anyone by forcing them to witness his death. As he waited for the path to clear, he looked out at the city he loved.

Used to love.

That was before he couldn’t save Gwen of course.

He could barely remember the way he used to be, the way he used to feel back then. Being Spiderman was tough, but he always had this hope that things would be better, this drive to make things better. Back then he fought his dads constantly to go out and patrol as Spiderman, reasoning with Steve and arguing with Tony almost every day. It had settled down when he turned 18, but they still argued occasionally. But after Gwen’s death, he started fighting less and less, rarely bothering to go out on patrol.

It had gotten to the point where he rarely left the tower, as he was technically employed by Stark Laboratories so he felt no need to. He made sure to make up some excuse whenever Steve or Tony asked why he hadn’t gone out, claiming that he had some ‘really super important’ project he was working on in his lab. Tony tried to talk to him about it, but Peter just dismissed the topic offhandedly and distracted him with ideas for a new Ironman suit. While he wouldn’t put it past Tony to look in his lab, he knew that Steve wouldn’t let him, citing how they needed to ‘respect Peter’s boundaries’. Just to be sure, he had installed a locking mechanism on his lab that even Jarvis couldn’t get past.

A normal day for him now consisted on waking up at 11am, going into his lab and playing Mario Cart on his DS until he falls asleep around 4pm, always having a bottle of extra strength sleeping tablets he created for those times he can't get to sleep. He makes sure to wake up and come to the dining room table for dinner at 7pm so his parents and the rest of the avengers don’t get suspicious, but even that has been becoming a challenge. He stopped messaging and calling his friends and eventually they stopped trying.

 _“It’s better this way”_ he thought to himself. _“This way I can’t hurt anyone else_ _.”_

But then one day he realised that he didn’t have to do this anymore. He felt like he was just going through the motions, an endless cycle of nothing. There was only one way to break the cycle, and Peter was determined to do it.

For the first time in years, he felt free.

He planned to do it on a Sunday night. That way there would be less pedestrians walking around, less witnesses.

No one would mourn his death but his parents, but even they would move on eventually, probably adopt a new kid. _"On_ _e who isn’t such a fuckup_ _"_ he thought to himself darkly _._ The rest of the avengers probably just saw him as a nuisance, the burden of the team.

He stood up on the ledge, the footpath below now clear. He looked down feeling a mix of excitement and fear. He had never been afraid of heights, but at the moment he was feeling pretty damn scared. He stood there for a while until he felt the sleeping tablets he took earlier start to take effect, the calming feeling washing over him like a warm blanket.

He took a deep breath, making sure to savour the scent of the city he used to love one last time.

And then he calmly stepped off the building.

The moment he took that step, he felt something grab firmly onto his wrist, sharply pulling him back over the ledge of the building. He winced as he landed on the cold hard roof of the building, his normal clothes tearing, not protecting him like his suit would.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing kid?”

He silently looked up at the dark figure standing above him with his arms crossed. Peter felt too stunned to speak at this moment, so he continued to stare in silence. They stared at each other for a minute, until the man grabbed his arm and pulled him up so the two of them were face to face.

"Seriously kid, what are you thinking? You could have gotten seriously hurt!" Now that they were close, Peter recognised the mask the man was wearing.

"Deadpool? Is that you?" Peter asked, staring at him in disbelief.

 Even he had heard about the infamous mercenary. Despite never meeting him, Peter had been told about him by his parents countless times, his reputation of being a ruthless killing machine emphasised by the footage the avengers had collected of him in action. His fighting style was fast and deadly, leaving no survivors. In the few clips that had audio, he could be heard constantly talking as he killed, sometimes seemingly to himself.

But that wasn't what made him so notorious. His healing factor was by far the most extensive Peter had ever heard of, with Deadpool being able to survive all injuries, whether it was a a broken bone or a severed head. The combination of his skill and healing abilities made him one of the most feared mercenaries.

Tony had once mused that if Deadpool put his mind to it, he could be one of their biggest threats. But he only killed for money, and seemingly had no desire to do any kills for free, something which Peter was thankful for.

But what was he doing here? He hadn't even known he was in New York.

 _"I guess that's what I get for not going out on patrol"_ he thought to himself.

Deadpool looked surprised to be recognised. "Woah how do you know who I am?" He asked. "I'm not exactly well known by normal people, I'm more used to being mistaken for Spiderman."

Peter smiled. "Well let's just say I have a personal interest in superheroes."

Deadpool looked at him skeptically. "Well kid, mind telling me what the hell you were doing just then? It seemed like you were just about to take a shortcut down to the pavement."

Peter had all but forgotten the whole reason he was up here, but now it hit him all at once. He felt the panic rise up, the over whelming feeling enveloping him until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He attempted to say something, but everything came out as fragmented mush, unable to form coherent sentences.

Deadpool put a gloved hand on each of peter's shoulders, trying to calm him.

"Calm down kid, everything is going to be fine, just try to focus on your breathing." He tried to sound calming, but internally he was panicking. He tired to remember what that idiot psychiatrist had told him in one of his brief stints in a mental hospital. "What's your name?"

Peter was breathing heavily, gasping for air, but he managed to squeeze out an answer. "Peter, Peter Parker" he gasped.

"Okay Peter, I want you to focus on what you hear, can you name five things you can hear for me?" He felt stupid, but this was all he could think of and he didn't feel right just leaving the kid.

Peter tried to concentrate on the sounds around him. "Uhhh, I can hear traffic, and uh, some sirens and ummm, the wind and uhhh, a dog barking." By this point he was already feeling significantly calmer.

He felt Deadpool's hands on his shoulders, and wondered if he should be running. All he had heard about Deadpool suggested that he was extremely dangerous and not to be trusted, but he was the only thing keeping Peter steady right now.

He started to regret taking those sleeping tablets now, he was barely clinging onto consciousness.

Deadpool noticed Peter starting to drift out of consciousness and started panicking. "Hey Petey stay with me!" He said, trying to stay calm. "Shit shit shit shit shit. Where do you live? I need to take you home."

Peter slumped into him, all strength leaving his body. He felt like he was going to pass out any second. " St..Stark T-Towers" he managed to squeeze out, barely registering Deadpool's shocked expression through his mask, the last thing he saw before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Any comments are seriously appreciated and be sure to let me know if you have any suggestions!


	2. Spidey - Interupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up after a particularly eventful night

 

 

Peter woke up with a splitting headache, his head pounding like a drum. He looked around the brightly lit room, confused to find that it wasn't his own. He vaguely recognized it as one of the medical wards I think the stark tower, he had been here a few times as a kid, before he had was Spider-man.

All of his memories from last night came rushing back to him, the realization of what happened hitting him like a train. But he felt oddly calm, as if this was just another morning. Except for a exceptionally sore throat, he felt perfectly fine.

He tried to recall how he got here, but the last thing he remembered was collapsing into Deadpool.

Just as he was trying to figure out what happened between now and then, he heard a noise outside of the window. A moment later, a figure in red carefully picked the lock and opened the window and slipped through.

Deadpool.

He motioned to Peter to keep quiet, but Peter was too stunned to say anything.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, staring in shock.

"I came to check that you were okay" Deadpool replied. "Before you so conveniently passed out, You told me this was your home, but I wasn't sure if you actually lived here, on account of this being the freaking Stark Tower!" His voice rose on the last few words, but not enough to alert anyone outside the room. " I used that security pass in your back pocket to get through to the floors with housing, but as soon as I stepped out of the elevator, Black Widow damn near shot me right there! If I wasn't carrying you bridal style she probably would have blasted me to Swiss cheese! It wouldn't have killed me, but it still would have hurt!" He paused for a moment, almost looking wounded.

"Anyway, I figured that she wasn't going to accept any explanations, so a hauled your most gorgeous ass down to the medical ward as fast as I could, found a nurse and told her that you had randomly passed out and that I was pretty sure you'd taken something. I dropped you into her arms and then ran the hell out of there before more avengers showed up."

Peter looked up at him, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe this.

"Oh! Nearly forgot!" The mercenary exclaimed, looking through his pouches. " I bought you a taco, I figured you could do with the protein." He handed it to Peter and looked at him disapprovingly. "Seriously kid, how much do you weigh? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. I couldn't see it before but you're practically skin and bones. No wonder the nurse could carry you!"

Peter started eating the taco, not really tasting it. He could see the rumors about Deadpool being overbearingly talkative were true, though he found it oddly comforting. Deadpool wasn't treating him like he was fragile, which was more than he expected. He ate his taco while listening to Deadpool ramble on about whatever popped into his head, occasionally nodding, not wanting to interrupt the flow.

Just as he popped the last of his taco into his mouth, the door opened, Deadpool too carried away in his story to notice until they walked in.

It was Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers.

His parents.

 

\----------

 

The silence lasted a total of one second before all hell broke loose. One second was all the time that Tony could hold it in for.

"What the hell were you thinking! I get woken up at fucking 1 am in the morning by Natasha, telling me that Deadpool has just shown up carrying my freaking son, and has now ran off with him through the building! Do you know what it's like to hear that? Then we find out that you were given to a random nurse in the medical ward while unconscious!"

Peter looked guiltily at his hands and then at Deadpool, who had actually stopped talking and was staring at them in shock.

"And do you know the worst part? When we go to see you to find out what the flying fuck is going on, we find you unconscious, and having your stomach pumped, so they can remove a total of 36 sleeping pills before they put you to sleep permanently!" By this point Tony's face was completely red, a blood vessel on his forehead looking dangerously large.

Steve put a calming hand on his husband's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

Steve took this a a sign and decided to take over.

"Peter, you need to tell us what's going on right now, none of this 'I'm fine' business." Steve looked at him so earnestly that he couldn't help it.

He burst into tears, startling everyone in the room.

The doctor chose this time to open the door. He stood there shocked at the scene before him.

"Uhhh .... Sorry to interrupt but can I please have a word with the parents?" He asked.

 Steve and Tony begrudgingly left the room, both eyeing Deadpool suspiciously. "We will be right back, and when we are we want a full explanation, including on how he is involved." Tony said, looking straight at Deadpool.

Deadpool stood there frozen. Suddenly he turned toward Peter looking amazed.

" OH. MY GOD. You never told met your parents are iron man and Captain America! That is so awesome!" He looked so star struck that Peter had suppress a giggle.

"Well, I guess it just never came up." He replied, trying to process what just happened. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply catching the scent of something in particular.

"Do you by any chance have another taco in your other pocket?"

Deadpool looked surprised. "How could you tell Petey Pie? I was saving one for later but you need it more than I do." Peter scoffed down the second taco, practically inhaling it.

"Man these are good!" He exclaimed. Deadpool beamed at the praise.

"That's because I made them!" He exclaimed. Peter grinned  at the thought of Deadpool standing in kitchen cooking, his large muscled shoulders mixing ingredients together.

Deadpool watched Peter finish his taco and then stood up from where he had sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well Petey Pie, I gotta run, got things to do, places to be. I'll see myself out the way I came in."

Peter felt disappointed that he was leaving, but didn't want to keep Deadpool against his will. But he couldn't just leave it at that.

"Hey wait a sec, can we like, ummmm, maybe meet up again some time, maybe I can take you out for coffee or something to thank you?" Peter asked as mercenary was halfway out the window.

Deadpool hesitated for a second and then smiled at him sadly. "Awww, that's real sweet and all but you don't want this kind of fucked up in your life, kid. Seriously. Just make sure I don't see you on any rooftops again and we're even."

Before Peter could say anything else, he was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! its a lot earlier than expected because I really got invested into this story. A huge hello to a new reader, who should remember that Snitches get Stitches :) . Also a Thankyou to KitsuneMagicJNC, I hope you enjoy angry stark :).  
> As always, any comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	3. Lonely Hearts Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman just can't let Deadpool go that easily

 

 

 

It had been a pretty rough day to say the least.

After being lectured by both his parents, practically interrogated by Natasha and Clint and way too many awkward talks with doctors, he was finally allowed some time to himself. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to empty his mind. But he couldn't stop mentally recounting the events of the last 24 hours. They played in a continuous loop, again and again, each time more dramatic than the last.

He was left with a weird feeling, almost surreal, like none of this was real, as if he would suddenly wake up to find that this was all some sort of weird twisted dream.

But this was all real, and less than 24 hours ago, Peter had walked off a building.

Even though he knew that it all happened, it still felt like it all wasn’t real. The result was a weird mixture of peacefulness and panic.

He had spoken to Bruce about it, as he was by far the most understanding of the avengers. Unlike the others, he had been in the same position as Peter, his attempt being stopped by someone else. But unlike Peter, Bruce was stopped by himself in a way. Bruce claimed to be past that stage of his life, but every few months you could see it in his eyes, the overwhelming sadness and guilt.

He was now booked in to see the same therapist that Bruce did, Dr Blunt. Usually that would be a conflict of interest, but there wasn't any other that were trusted by the team with confidential information, such as secret identities. He had an appointment with her tomorrow at 9am which he was dreading, but his dads would kill him if he didn’t show up.

His mind kept drifting back to thinking about Deadpool. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now at this moment, and if he would ever see him again. He hoped he would, despite all that his parents had said about him. They warned him that Deadpool was a ruthless and psychotic killer, but he didn’t seem so bad, plus he had saved his life. But Deadpool made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in being friends with Peter. But Peter was determined to find him again.

Suddenly he had an idea, a way to find Deadpool, but he would have to sneak into Tony’s office to access his ‘work’ computer. Surely the avengers had to have information on Deadpool’s whereabouts, especially now that they knew he was in New York. Knowing his father, Tony probably had someone trying to track him down right now.

Peter hesitantly opened his door, checking the hallway for anyone else. Natasha and Clint also lived on this floor, and he didn’t want to run into them. Once he was sure that no one was going to see him, he climbed onto the wall, his bare hands and feet easily moving him up to the ceiling. The one thing he loved about the tower the most was how high the ceilings were, making it easier for him to move about undetected. He made his way to Tony’s office, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Just as he was about to crawl down to the door, it opened, Tony and Steve walking out. They seemed to be arguing in hushed tones, to quietly for Peter to make out what they were saying. He watched them from the ceiling as they walked to the elevator, thankfully being too engrossed in their argument to look up.

As soon as they were out of sight, he climbed down to the door, swiftly entering the code on the lock. He had cracked the code to the office years ago as a child, simply because he could, although he never had any use of it until now. He entered the room and closed the door with a soft click, and sat down at the desk. The huge screen took up most of the wall, with a small keypad on the desk. He quickly entered the avengers’ database and typed in the keyword Deadpool.

Results filled the screen, mostly stills from security footage and files from something called ‘weapon x’. Despite all this information, there was barely anything about his personal life. No home address was to be expected, but apart from his name and family heritage, there was next to nothing. But something caught his eye.

It was a more recently added file, a report from a shield agent. Peter’s hunch about someone being assigned to keep watch on him down was right, but by the look of it, they weren’t having much success. The only useful information was that he frequented a certain ring of food trucks, particularly a Mexican one, but didn’t stay for long, usually dropping by just before they closed up at midnight. Peter grabbed a sticky note off his dad’s desk, wrote down the address and stuck it in his pocket.

Just as he shut down the computer, he heard someone walk up to the door.

“Shit.” He thought to himself. He obviously couldn’t leave the way he came in, so that left him with one other option. He scrambled out the window and closed it just as he heard the door open and heard someone enter, his breathing heavy as he clung to the side of the building and hoped that he wasn’t seen. 

He climbed over to the window of his room, being careful to avoid the window of Natasha’s or Clint’s room. When he got to his window, he found it unlocked as he always left it and he climbed through, taking care not to make too much noise to tip off anyone else. He glanced at the clock, realising that it was already 11:42pm. He frantically pulled on his shoes and jacket and rushed out the window, making his way down to where Deadpool would hopefully be.

 

\--------

 

By the time Peter got there, there was practically nobody there. He couldn’t swing from roof to roof when not in costume, so he was forced to walk the whole way. When he got there most of the trucks had closed up or were in the process of closing. He ordered a few tacos and started eating, but they couldn’t compare to the ones Deadpool made him. He waited around for a while, occasionally spotting a flash of red, but it was never who he was looking for.

Just as he was about to give up and head home he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Peter? Is that you?”

He turned around to face Deadpool, fully costumed with his two katanas and several other weapons strapped to him.

“Oh hey Deadpool! I was just looking for you!” Peter exclaimed before he could realise what he was saying.

“Looking for me?” Deadpool said, looking surprised. “I thought I told you not to do that.” He said disapprovingly.

Peter desperately tried to come up with an excuse. “Uhhhhh, well, you never gave me a chance to properly thank you for saving me. So… maybe would could hang out for a bit if you’re not busy? I have tacos?” He asked as he looked at Deadpool hopefully.

Deadpool sighed. “Well, I can’t say no to that face, or those tacos. Let’s grab a coffee, I know an awesome 24 hour place near here.”

Peter was about to say yes, but then he remembered the agent that was assigned to keep watch of Deadpool.

“Uhhhhh, do you have an apartment or something that we could go to instead?” He felt awkward asking him, but he preferred it to being watched by someone.

Deadpool grinned at him suggestively. “Wow Petey, what kind of girl do you think I am? You did at least buy me dinner first but still.”

Peter blushed at his words. “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant! It’s just that Shield may or may not have someone following you and I just thought it would be better if we could talk in private.”

Deadpool considered it for a second. “Why don’t I just go and take care of this agent, and then we can continue in peace?”

Peter looked at him in horror. “What?! No way! That guy is completely innocent! You can’t just kill him!”

Deadpool laughed. “Don’t worry baby boy, I wouldn’t have done it. I don’t kill anyone unless they have it coming.”

Peter visibly relaxed at this. He didn’t like the idea of Deadpool killing anyone, but this was better than nothing.

Deadpool continued. “Anyway, we can go to my apartment, but I’m warning you, it’s not exactly clean.”

Peter couldn’t think of an alternative, so he agreed, letting Deadpool lead the way.

“So how did you know I would be there?” The mercenary asked.

“Oh, shield has been keeping tabs on you, so I looked through my dad’s files and they said that you might be at the Mexican food truck” Peter replied.

Deadpool laughed. “Mexican food has always been my weakness. Do your dads know you’re with me?”

A jolt of anxiety shot through Peter. “Uhhhhh hopefully not, they aren’t exactly your biggest fans. After you left, they lectured me for hours about how you’re dangerous” He thought back to all the things that they said about the mercenary.

“Well they’re kinda right kid. I don’t really get along with heroes and I’m not exactly the kind of guy you want to get involved in.” Deadpool paused for a second. “Hey, how come you haven’t joined the family business? I kinda figured you would at least have an Ironman suit or something?

“My parents don’t want me getting involved with the whole superhero business, they’re worried I’ll get hurt.” He figured this was technically true. Peter hated lying to him, but he couldn’t tell him that he was Spiderman, especially when he wasn’t really anymore.

“Really?” Deadpool replied. “That seems a slight bit hypocritical if you ask me.”

Peter simply shrugged in response. What else could he say?

The continued on talking as they walked, discussing who would win in battles between different avengers and Deadpool. Deadpool was sure he would win every time without fail, but whenever Peter disagreed, he would accuse him of being biased toward the avengers. Peter found himself laughing, having the most fun he’d had in ages.

“Okay, Okay, maybe Thor could beat me if he was really lucky, but I could beat all the rest!” Deadpool bragged. “I’ve met all of the Avengers other than Spiderman, but I’m sure you could introduce us.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “Hey, what’s going on with our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman? I’m kinda surprised I haven’t run into him yet, I’ve been here for a month. Is he avoiding me?”

Deadpool actually looked really downtrodden at being avoided by Spiderman, Peter couldn’t help but try to comfort him.

“No it’s not you, uh, Spiderman just isn’t doing the whole superhero gig anymore.”

Deadpool looked like he’d just been punched.

“What!? Spiderman quit!? Please tell me he’s just taking a break!”

Peter shook his head. “Sorry to say it, but it looks like he’s gone for good. He hasn’t formally quit the Avengers but he hasn’t showed up in nearly a year.” Peter didn’t want to disappoint the poor man, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.

“Did he ever say why?”

Peter shook his head. “He just said he couldn’t do it anymore. Sorry to be the one to tell you Deadpool.”

Deadpool was silent as they walked up the steps to his apartment. As he unlocked the door, he turned towards Peter.

“You can call me Wade. Wade Wilson.” He said, as he opened the door, and they walked through it together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this new chapter! As you may of noticed, this is getting updated a lot more regularly than I originally planned, I'm on a long weekend so I have a bit of extra time. Any comments, feedback, or suggestions are as always, very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, I was wondering what sort of level of sexual content (ranging from groping to bdsm sex, I'm pretty flexible) you guys would ideally like to see in this fic? I don't have much experience in this area so I wanted to know what you guys prefer. I don't want to put any in if you guys aren't comfortable with it. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Mario Kart heals all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario kart brings people together.

 

 

Peter was sprawled over the couch, his legs resting over Wade’s lap. They had been playing Mario Kart for over an hour now, and had somehow shifted into this position over time. Peter hadn't noticed he’d laid his legs on wade until they had been there for a while, and he didn't seem to mind, so peter saw no reason to move them.

He realised that this was the first time in ages that he had actually just ‘hung out’ with a friend. Sure, Wade wasn’t the most normal friend, but as far as Peter was concerned, he was the best.

Although Wade did change into normal clothes, sweatpants and a hoodie, he had kept on the mask, only pulling it up slightly so he could eat. Peter caught a quick glance at the scarred skin underneath, imagining that it was the reason he didn’t take off his mask. As curious as he was, he didn’t ask him to take it off, sensing that he felt more comfortable with it on.  

“Yes! I win again!” Wade exclaimed, dramatically shooting his fist into the air. “That makes it 23 to 7, making me the ultimate champion! In your face Petey!”

Peter let out a yawn, too tired to fight back, and looked at his watch. “Holy shit Wade! It’s nearly 3am! My parents are going to kill me if I fall asleep in my appointment!” He hastily started grabbing his stuff and shoving on his shoes, worrying about how he was going to get back into his house without alerting his parents.

Just as he was about to leave, he remembered one last thing. “Hey Wade, can I please use your phone?”

“Yeah sure” Wade replied. He grabbed something red off the table and passed it to Peter.

Peter looked down at the phone, smiling at the red case with a Spiderman logo on it. He quickly entered his own number into it and pressed call, letting it ring for a few seconds before he hung it up and handed it back.

“There! Now I don’t need to rely on Shield to find you!”

Wade looked at the phone hesitantly, and then put it in his pocket. “Are you sure Peter? You’ve read my file, you know what I’m capable of, are you really sure it's a good idea to be friends with me? You could get hurt.”

Peter looked at him earnestly. “Wade, you literally saved my life, you’re a good guy, and of course I want to be friends with you. And believe me, I can take care of myself.”

Wade looked him up and down. “Uhhhhh, sure you can Petey, maybe if you weighed a bit more than a teenage girl I might believe you.” He grinned through his mask. “Be careful getting home though okay?”

Peter grinned back. “Don’t worry, it’s my parents I have to worry about. I hope I left my window unlocked or I’m screwed.”

Wade frowned. “How did you get out through your window from the Stark Tower? That building is pretty damn tall?”

Peter suddenly realised his mistake, and desperately tried to backtrack. “Oh, ah, um, I meant the window on the ground floor, my mistake.”

To Peter’s relief, Wade looked suspicious but didn't press the matter.

As Peter walked away into the early morning, he heard Wade yell out “Call me!” He rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself as he made his way home, wondering about how long he should wait until he could call Wade.

He carefully climbed up the Stark tower, breathing a sigh of relief when he found his window unlocked. He silently slipped into his room, making sure he didn't make too much noise, when suddenly the light flicked on, revealing a figure leaning against his door with folded arms.

 

\---------

Steve looked up at Peter, a scarily calm look on his face.

“Peter, where on earth have you been?” He said in a strained voice. “I came in here to check on you in light of recent events, and I find that you’re not even here! Tony has been flipping out for hours now, and is currently in his lab, trying to distract himself from tearing up this city looking for you! Do you know how hard it was to stop him from getting every avenger up to look for you! It’s barely been 24 hours since we found you in hospital and you’re already going off god knows where!” By this point he was yelling, not seeming to care about the other residents on the floor.

Just as Steve took a deep breath to compose himself, the door behind him burst open, pushing him to the side. Tony stormed in and took over. “Where the flying fuck have you been Peter!”

Both parents stared at Peter expectantly, waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath.

“I was hanging out and playing video games with Deadpool.”

Tony’s reaction was immediate. “WITH WHO!? PETER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS DEADPOOL IS! WHY WOULD YOU GO NEAR HIM!?”

Peter looked at his feet. “Because he’s nice and fun.” He mumbled.

“Nice and fun!? Peter, this man kills people for a living!” Tony looked as if he was going to explode, his face a dangerous shade of red.

Peter looked at the ground. “Well not good people… Seriously, he’s a pretty nice guy once you get to know him.”

Steve looked at him suspiciously. “So you would consider him a friend? Do you trust him?”

He considered this for a moment before replying. “Yes I do.”

Steve sighed, and led Tony out of the room. Peter could hear them discussing him outside his room as he stood, awkwardly waiting.

When they returned after 10 minutes, Steve appeared calm and Tony appeared to be trying to do the same, barely concealing his frustration.

“Okay, we’ve decided you can hang around Deadpool, but only on certain conditions.” Steve said sternly. “Firstly, you have to let either one of us know where you are each time you meet with him. This is non-negotiable. Secondly, you have to be back by midnight. Tony thinks that midnight is far too similar to Cinderella’s curfew, so if you are late even once, he’ll be more than happy to change it to 11pm. And thirdly, you may not engage in any of his ‘missions’ or get involved in his work. If this rule is broken even in the slightest, you will be placed under house arrest. Have I made myself clear?”

Peter didn’t agree with all the rules, but what choice did he have? He reluctantly agreed, and Steve and Tony walked out, an argument starting as they had barely left the room.

Peter yawned and fell back on his bed, kicked off his shoes and promptly fell asleep, settling into a dream of being Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! School kinda got the better of me and all my writing was coming out dis-jointed and terrible. I should be able to resume a regular schedule now.
> 
> By the way, did anyone see the new Captain American: Civil War? I loved it personally, I even cried a little. And the new spidey was amazing, his personality was just how I imagined him. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments and any kudos or feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to get his life back on track when all he can think about is Wade

 

 

Peter spent majority of the next day checking his phone. _Should I text him first? Is that too desperate? Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me?_ He didn’t really have much experience with relationships, so he resorted to googling his questions, finding countless others (mainly love-struck teenagers) doing the same. He had thought about asking his new therapist about it, but he didn’t know if he trusted her to keep it confidential from his parents. Their appointment earlier that morning consisted mostly of her asking a lot of questions, some which he had lied to. He felt slightly guilty but he didn't want her pitying him. So he had one option. Google it.

After an hour of ‘research’ he was still where he started, clueless about what to do. He debated asking his dads, but they would undoubtedly jump to conclusions about what was between him and Deadpool. _Wade_ , he corrected himself.

But what was between him and Wade? He felt a little too eager to see him again, but he couldn't help it. He felt himself grinning at the memory of yesterday with him. He wondered if wade was seeing anyone, but he hoped he wasn't. _Why would I care though?_ Peter thought to himself. _Who cares if he has a girlfriend? Or boyfriend,_ he thought, recalling something wade had said last night. As he phrased it, “All genders can play in this pool”.

Peter couldn't deny that he felt attracted to Wade. But who knew if he felt the same way?

 _“Fuck it”_ he thought to himself. He picked up his phone and entered Wade’s number in, debating what to send.

Hey, it's Peter, Wanna hang out sometime? I would kill for some more tacos if you're up for it?

There. It was simple but not desperate. If they were just grabbing food it gave Wade the chance to say he already ate if he didn't want to come.

He anxiously waited for a reply, mindlessly scrolling through his phone to pass the time. It had been only ten minutes since he sent the message, but it felt like hours had passed. He slipped in his earphones, put on a random playlist, and waited.

 

\-------------

 

Peter was woken up to the sound of Jarvis, alerting him that dinner had been served. After untangling his earphone cord from around his neck, he eagerly checked his phone, expecting a message from Wade, but his mood dropped when he saw the screen was still blank. He slipped it in his pocket and made his way to the dining table, where Steve, Tony and Bruce were already seated with Natasha and Clint. As they both currently lived at the tower, they regularly joined them for dinner, depending on their current mission statuses.

Tony was fiddling with some piece of technology as Steve looked at him annoyed. “Tony, can you please leave that for a second while we eat? We talked about this, no work at the table!”

Tony huffed like a child, but put it down. As Peter sat down, he saw Natasha smirk at Tony, making a whipping motion which seemed to amuse Steve.

“So Peter, what did you do today?” asked Steve.

Peter looked down at his food, not wanting to admit that his day was a total waste. “Uhhhhh, I started working on designs for a new Spiderman suit.” he replied, mentally cursing himself. Now they would want to see it, or worse, expect him to actually go out on patrol. “But just for fun, I’m not patrolling again or anything.”

This did nothing to change the looks on everyone’s faces, especially his parents’. Steve nudged Tony, who quickly replied “That's great Peter! If you want I can help you with it?” Steve looked at Tony approvingly.

“Oh, no that's fine, I’m just playing around with ideas currently.” Tony’s face fell, he actually seemed excited at the thought of creating it with Peter, and so he quickly backtracked. “But I’ll let you know when I’m done with designs, okay?” Tony brightened at this. “Sure, let me know when you want me to take a look.” he replied.

This got Tony on a tangent about the best ways to reinforce synthetic material to be more protective, with him and Bruce launching into deep discussion. Natasha looked at Peter with an amused expression on her face, a face which concerned him greatly.

“So Peter, I hear you’ve been hanging around a certain mercenary? How did you become pals with a delinquent like Deadpool?”

“What do you mean he’s a delinquent?’ Wade’s a good guy once you get to know him.” replied Peter.

Natasha smiled at him patronisingly. “Wade huh, I guess you know him better than I do. Last I heard he was still a mercenary who murders innocent people for cash. Not exactly someone I would call a good guy.”

“Well at least he checks up on whoever he’s hired to kill to make sure they deserve it.” he replied, feeling defensive of Wade. “It's not like you can judge, last time I heard your record isn't so clean either”

Peter regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but it was too late. Natasha’s expression went dark and she turned away, not wanting anyone else to see her face. She quickly finished her meal and left without another word. Clint looked quizzically at Peter and followed her out.

Tony and Bruce were still too caught up their conversation to notice anything, but Steve gave Peter a disappointed look, making it clear he had heard every word.

Peter was consumed with guilt. Even he was just defending his friend, he knew he had gone too far by mentioning Natasha’s past, especially when she did everything she could to make up for it. He hastily excused himself, claiming to be eager to get back to his non-existent suit designs.

He made his way to Natasha’s room, forming an extensive apology in his head. When he got there he saw Clint leaving the room. As he went to knock on the door Clint stopped him.

“Peter that was so far out of line and you should know much better.” he said sternly, looking disappointed.

Peter looked at his feet. “I know, I’m so sorry, I just got defensive when she started laying into Wade like that. But I shouldn't have gone that far.”

Clint sighed. “Well I wouldn’t go in there now, she said she wants to be alone right now. Just make sure you apologise tomorrow okay?”

“Of course.” replied Peter

Peter turned back and went to his room, shutting the door. He checked his phone, surprised to see that there was still no reply from Wade. He tossed his phone on his bed and took out his sketchbook and pencils. He had a long way to go if he was going to get some decent designs done by tomorrow. He put in his headphones and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I'm sorry that there isn't any Deadpool in this chapter but I wanted to establish his home life more.
> 
> As always, let me know in the comments what you think about it and any suggestions you have!
> 
> Also, I was wondering what you guys think about the relationship between Natasha and Clint? I haven't really established if its romantic or not, I'm kind on the fence for which I prefer.


	6. Left Alone

Chapter 6

 

Peter spent the morning with Tony in his lab, working through new suit designs, with Steve occasionally dropping in to see how it was going. They decided on new synthetic materials that could be woven into the suit to reinforce it to soften impact, changed the shades slightly and made the fabric more breathable, designed to let more heat out and reduce sweat. Overall, it was a pretty productive morning, and Peter found himself enjoying himself.

He was grateful that Tony had avoided mentioning Peter going back on patrol as Spider Man, as he didn't know if he was ready for that yet, or if he ever would be. He avoided using his abilities other than when he needed to, and he hadn’t used his webbing for a year. He was tempted to try it, just to see if he still could, but it kind of felt better knowing that maybe he couldn’t. As guilty as it made him feel, it meant that maybe he wouldn’t ever have to be spider man again, he wouldn't have to have all that responsibility and pressure to always succeed or people would die.

As he left the lab, he checked his phone, frowning at the blank screen. What was up with Wade? He hadn’t replied to his message yesterday, or the one he sent this morning.

He vaguely remembered where Wade lived, so he decided to drop in, just to check that he was alright. He let Steve know, who sternly reminded him of his new curfew, and set off to Wade’s apartment, deciding to walk there as it was only about 30 minutes away.

As he walked he thought about why Wade wasn’t replying.  _ Maybe he just doesn’t want to hang out with me? _ He thought to himself.  _ Or he could just be busy with work, his schedule isn't exactly regular. _

As Peter arrived at his apartment, he found himself getting nervous. He hoped that Wade had some sort of reason, because he didn’t know if he could handle it if he was just ignoring him.

He knocked on the door and waited.

And waited

And waited

After a few minutes, he knocked again, but there was still no answer.

_ He’s probably just busy with work.  _ But Peter couldn’t help worrying. What if he’s hurt after a mission? He could be laying there bleeding out with no one to help him? Who knows how effective his healing factor is?!

Peter ran outside the building, and checked if anyone was around. When he was satisfied no one would see him, he carefully scaled up the building until he got to Wade’s window, which was thankfully unlocked. I guess when it comes to the type of people Wade deals with, a simple window isn’t going to stop them he thought to himself.

As he carefully climbed through the small window he noticed how he fit through a little too easily _. Crap, have I really lost that much weight? Maybe I should think about bulking up a little.   _

He stepped into the room and closed the window, deciding to lock it anyway.

Without the breeze coming through, the stench hit him like a speeding train. He turned around, taking in the trashed apartment, looking nothing like it had a few days ago. The couch that Peter had laid on was tipped over, its cushions strewn around the room. Weapons littered the floor, various guns and ammunition in piles. Peter cautiously stepped around them, narrowly avoiding stepping on a katana, its counterpart stabbed into the wall. 

_ What on earth happened here? _

Peter followed the stench to the bedroom door. It was shut last time he was here, and he didn’t know whether he should open it. But his concern for Wade won out, and he opened the door.

He was filled with relief when he saw that the room was trashed but empty, fearing that he would find Wade, injured or worse. But his relief was short lived, as he caught a splash of red in the bathroom. 

The door was half opened, blood spattered around the rim. As he tentatively stepped closer, he saw the pool of deep red blood on the floor. 

He took a sharp breath, and stepped into the bathroom.

The smell was a thousand times worse, making him gag and retch. But it couldn't compare to the scene before him. 

It took Peter a moment to process what he was seeing, and then it all hit him at once.

Wade was laying sprawled in the tub, blood all around him, his head resting in a deep red pool with pieces of what appeared to be brain matter floating in it. There was blood splattered all over the walls, the floor and most importantly, him, almost camouflaged in the red fabric of his suit. It seemed to be coming from the hole in the centre of  Wade’s forehead, cleanly going all the way through to the other side. There were several bullets lying around, implying that this wasn't the first time this had happened. The whole scene looked like something straight out of a horror movie, reminiscent of a scene from SAW.

Peter turned to the sink and immediately threw up, heaving until his stomach had nothing left to give. He turned around, making sure not to see the scene that laid behind him, and went to the kitchen, rinsing his mouth out with water straight from the tap.

When he was satisfied that the taste was out of his mouth he took a long drink, trying to calm himself down after what he had just witnessed. He still felt like he hadn’t processed what he saw, like it was all happening to some other Peter Parker. 

_ C’mon Peter pull yourself together  _ He thought to himself. He didn't know much about Wade’s healing factor but he knew that although he would heal, it could take hours.  

He looked around the room, taking in it’s chaotic state and sighed. Well if he was going to be waiting anyway, he may as well help clean up. He took a deep breath, and got to work.

\----------

Peter laid on the now upright couch with his feet in the air, playing Mario Kart on Wade’s DS. It had been two hours since he found him in the bathroom, which he had avoided except to close the door. After he cleaned up the apartment, he found the Ds on the floor underneath a pile of ammunition, surprisingly undamaged. He had sorted the weapons into a pile, laying the katanas on the kitchen countertop. He was tempted to play around with them, but he knew Wade was very possessive of them, so he carefully removed one from the wall and put them down together. They seemed better together. 

After all this, he was pretty tired out, but he didn't want to leave Wade alone until he knew he was okay. He sent his dads a quick message, letting them know that he was still at Wade’s and settled into the couch, promptly falling asleep. 

\----------

Wade reluctantly shifted back to reality, enjoying the peace that came with his temporary death. He groggily sat up, the familiar scent of blood around him. He groaned as he remembered how he ended up in the tub, feeling disgusted with himself.  _ Well, there's one way to fix that _ he thought to himself darkly. He felt around for the familiar feel of his gun, his fingers closing around the cool metal of the grip. 

He lazily put the gun to the side of his head rather than the front, just to change it up a little. 

He felt the cool metal on his head and pulled the trigger. 

_ Click _

_ Aw fuck, we’re out of ammo _

Y: that's probably a good thing

W: You dumbass, get up and reload, c’mon we haven’t got all day

Wade pulled himself up, dried blood covering his suit. 

“Okay, okay I’m getting there, give me a second”

He stumbled over to the blood splattered mirror, inspecting his head in the reflection.

Y: Wow you didn’t even remember to take off the mask, you know how much of a bitch those are to fix?

W: Who cares? Just hurry up and find some more ammo so you can blow your brains out

“Yeah, you’re right” He said as he pulled off the bloodstained mask, poking a finger through the hole “Damn, I'll mend it when I wake up again.”

Wade walked out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, yawning as he walked into the living room. He looked around in shock at the now clean room, Bea and Arthur neatly set on the kitchen counter.

He heard an intake of breath, setting him on guard immediately. He moved around the room with his gun in hand, relaxing when he saw Peter’s slender frame sprawled over the couch. He frowned behind his mask when he noticed that Peter was cold, small goose bumps spread over his arms.

Wade retrieved his blanket from his bed, giving it a quick sniff to check that it didn’t smell bad, ignoring the boxes’ mean comments about it. As he carefully spread it over Peter, he couldn’t help noticing how peaceful he looked, contrasting to his usual expression of worry.

W: Stop being such a perv, you know he would scream if he saw you right now with your face exposed.

Y: Why did you even let him know where you live? Do you really want to fuck up this kid’s life with all your crazy?

“He was the one who wanted to be friends, I tried to stop him, I even ignored his texts” Wade mumbled to himself.

Y: That’s bullshit and you know it, you should have left this city the moment you met him.

W: And it’s not like you just wanted to be ‘friends’. It took a bullet in your brain for you to stop yourself texting him back. Admit it, you like the kid a lot more than he likes you.

“No, it’s not like that, I know that would never happen”

W: Just do yourself a favour and find some damn bullets to shoot into your skull.

Wade tried to block out the incessant screaming of the voices in his head, but there was only one way to get them to stop, and the sound of gunshot was sure to wake Peter up. 

“Fuck, what am I supposed to do now?”

Y: you could always go with a more manual approach, just stick a blade through your brain.

W: or you could get creative, watch a few  _ final destination  _ movies and try some of them out.

Wade groaned as the voices started yelling, competing against each other for the best way for him to achieve his temporary ‘death’. His mind felt like it was going to explode from the pressure.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP” Wade yelled, silencing the voices for a moment, but also waking up Peter.

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Sorry this is so unbelievably late! I had exams and assignments and a ton of personal shit to deal with so this kept on being pushed to the side. But I'm more or less on holidays now so this should get back on track ^o^
> 
> I wanna add smut in future chapters so badly so I borrowed a huge book on gay sex from the library as I have no idea of the details of it and I've started writing some practice smut, but it may be a while before Peter and Wade get to that point 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated! Also, any feedback or suggestions are most welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE, THE SCENE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

 

Chapter 7

Peter groggily sat up and yawned, lazily running his fingers through his hair. He looked around the room, confused until he recalled where he was, opening his mouth wide in shock as his gaze landed on a familiar figure standing a few metres away.

Wade was frozen, staring at him with a stunned expression, and more importantly, he wasn't wearing his mask.

They both stared at each other silently for a moment until Wade suddenly lunged into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him with the faint click of a lock.

Peter was at a loss for words. He noticed there was now a blanket over him with a Spiderman logo pattern all over it making him smile but also making him feel a little guilty. He checked the time on his phone, noticing that Steve had replied to his earlier message, reminding him of his curfew and asking if he expected to be back in time for dinner. He wasn't sure so he decided to answer later. He put his phone down and tried to figure out what just happened.

After about ten minutes he stood up and walked over to the bedroom door, hesitating before gently knocking three times.

“Wade, are you in there?”

There was no reply, so Peter asked again, his voice sounding a little frantic this time. When there was no reply once again he started panicking, worrying about what he would find if he walked in.

Just as he was about to put his hand on the handle the door opened. He stepped back as Wade emerged in sweatpants and a hoodie pulled low over his head, his mask visible underneath.

“Uhhh hey Petey, how long have you been here?” Wade said nervously.

“How long?! Long enough to find you dead and covered in blood! What the hell Wade? You weren't responding to my texts so I come over to see if you're okay and I find you like that? What happened?” Peter’s voice had gone shaky at the end of his sentence, his face turning red.

Wade looked nervously at the door as if he wanted to escape through it before replying. “I was taking a little break from life, it's no big deal, I always come back anyway.” He lowered his voice, muttering “whether I like it or not.”

“No big deal!? What the fuck Wade! Do you know how worried I was? You could of been taken by someone while on a job! Just because you can't be killed doesn't mean you can't be hurt and tortured!” Tears were starting to well up in Peter’s eyes but he continued.

“Just a simple text to let me know that you were okay would have been nice! If you don't want to hang out with me that's fine but at least let me know that you're safe!”

Wade looked guiltily at the floor. “No Peter it's not that, I just think you'd be better off associating with other people. I mean, look at me, you just found me in a dirty old bathroom after blowing my own brains out. Am I really someone you want to get to know?!” Wade started becoming hysterical “I hear voices Peter, and they aren't nice. I've got more issues than I have weapons and that's saying something! I'm not going to let my crazy fuck up your life!”

“I can make my own decisions! This is why you need friends, ones who can help you deal with your shit! You don't have to be force yourself to be alone!” Peter was crying at this point, but was too emotional to stop.

“Well it's not like you’re any better! Last time I checked the only difference between what I did and what you did is that you won't come back!”

Peter's face paled and he took a step back, turning away so Wade couldn't see the hurt on his face.

“Oh shit, I'm so sorry Peter, that was out of line.” Wade came up behind him and hesitantly turned him around so they were facing each other.

“I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't of said that, you were right, I should have let you know I was okay.”

Peter suddenly wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, his head resting on his muscled chest. “No I'm sorry you're right, I just want to help you like you helped me, I don't want to see you get hurt whether it's from a job or from yourself.” He didn't know how he had the courage to hug Wade, but he didn't want to let go. Wade remained frozen at first, but gradually he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Peter.

Peter took a deep breath. “Wade, a while ago there was someone I cared about a lot, and when she needed me most I wasn't able to save her. I don't want that to happen again.”

Peter felt Wade’s chest rise and fall, his arms easily wrapping around Peter’s small frame. “How about we make a deal? Whenever either of us are feeling down, we have to call the other person, okay? No matter what time.”

Wade looked down at the slender boy in his arms. “Okay, it's a deal baby boy.” He couldn't help but grin when Peter looked up and smiled at him as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

As Wade wiped a stray tear from his cheek, Peter acted impulsively. _It's now or never._

He stood on the tips of his toes, swiftly but gently rolled Wade’s mask up to expose his mouth, and before Wade could question it, he put a hand on each side of his face and kissed him.

_Holy shit. I'm kissing him._

_And he's kissing me._

All coherent thought abandoned him as Wade softly pressed his lips against his. Peter eagerly pressed his tongue against his lips, gently exploring Wade’s mouth as his body melted into the kiss. Wade shifted his hand to tangle into Peter’s hair as their kiss deepened.

After a few moments they both slowly pulled away, opening their eyes wide and staring at each other. Then Peter smiled and Wade couldn't help but join in. He adored his smile, it was like the sun was shining out through his face, the deep brown of his eyes boring into the bright blue of Wade’s.

They held each other in a comfortable silence, each thinking about what just happened. Finally Wade broke the silence  
.  
“Uh, so do you wanna stay and watch a movie? I can make tacos?”

Peter beamed at him, still in the embrace, reluctant to let go.

“I’d love to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've never really written a relationship that hasn't already been established so I'm kinda new at it, but I tried my best. The next chapter will either be up in 3 days or 6 days, depending on when I have internet cause I'll be on holiday.
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions or suggestions or feedback please leave me a comment! 
> 
> Also if anyone has any good fic recommendations let me know! My favs right now are probably Deluge by Macx, Thankyou for seeing me by Princess Sunflower and Dissonance by Stuckybarnes. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	8. Lets talk about love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade discuss where they stand

Chapter 8

 

Peter

Peter was lying on the couch, his head on Wade’s lap as he played with his hair. He had tried to watch the movie but was too distracted with what had just happened. He suspected Wade was the same, but he didn't want to say anything, preferring to process it all in silence. Although he really wished Wade would take off his mask. His fingertips were only just visible above the sleeves of his sweater but that was all the skin exposed. After their kiss Wade had rolled back down his mask to cover his mouth, driving Peter crazy.

He knew he should have left a while ago to make it back home in time for his curfew, but he really didn't want to leave. He felt like he could just lay there content for the rest of his life, just relaxing but he didn't want to give his dads another reason to be angry.

As he contemplated ways to avoid leaving, he realised he had no idea where he stood with Wade. Are they together now? Is Wade now his boyfriend? Was it just a kiss? Peter knew it wasn't just a kiss for him, but what about Wade? Wade wasn't the most conservative guy, he flirted with everyone. What's to say he wasn't just playing around with him? What if he thought they were in an exclusive relationship, but Wade didn't agree. What if Wade wasn’t interested in being with him? He didn't even know he was into guys, although after Gwen he hadn't really been interested in dating. He supposed that made him gay, or bi, or something, but he didn’t really care. Did that mean he had to come out to his parents? What was he supposed to tell them when he had no idea himself?

“You all right there Petey? You seem a little anxious?” Wade said as he peered down at him.

He took a deep breath and let the words pour out.

“Are we, like, a thing now? I just don't really know where we stand and I don't want to assume things, like are we exclusive or is this just a casual thing? I think we’re exclusive but if you don't want that I'm fine with it. Not that I don't want to be in a committed relationship with you, I just don't want to make you feel obligated if you're not into it. Seriously you can just let me know now and I’ll never mention it again. It’s cool I can take it.”

Wade looked at him, his amused expression showing through his mask.

“Wow, how long were you holding that in?”

Peter giggled nervously. “Um… I was just considering it for a few minutes.”

“Well, if it's alright with you, I would love to be your boyfriend”

Peter looked up at him grinning, when suddenly Wade burst out laughing.

“Wade??? What's so funny?”

He continued to laugh, bursting back into laughter each time he tried to explain. Eventually he squeezed the words out.

“I’m dating the son of Captain America and Ironman! Oh my god! What are they going to say when they find out their son is dating a mercenary! Oh man this is going to be hilarious!” Wade lapsed back into laughter as Peter went pale.

_Oh shit_

“Wait, they already know I’m friends with you, how bad could it be? Sure, they might be a little surprised, but they don't hate you.” Peter desperately reasoned.  

“Baby boy, the tower has defence protocols designed specifically for me now. They may begrudgingly accept that we hang out, but you can bet your beautiful ass that the Tinman will not be pleased to let his precious Petey Pie leap into the arms of a dangerous mercenary.”

“Well they don’t have to know for a while, I’ll tell them when it feels like the right time” peter huffed. While he didn't think they would react that badly, he knew that Wade had a point. _There's no need to tell them yet anyway,_ he thought _. We’ve barely been together yet, I’ll tell them when it becomes more serious._

Peter cautiously maneuvered himself so he was kneeling over Wade on the couch, his thighs spread over either side of his legs. As he faced Wade, he reached up, touching his face through the mask. He then slowly moved his hands underneath his neck, cautiously pulling up his mask to expose his mouth, pressing his mouth to his.

As the kiss became more intense, Peter let out a small moan as he put his hands on Wade’s chest, feeling the sculpted muscles underneath. Wade’s hands shifted to palm Peter’s ass, pulling him closer towards him. Peter felt himself press into Wade as he moved his mouth to his neck, leaving kisses along there.

Just as things started to become more heated, Peter heard his phone ring, vibrating intensely. At first he decided to ignore it, not willing to let it interrupt him. He eventually reached over and turned it off, not bothering to check who it was.

 

\--------

 

A loud banging noise woke both Peter and Wade simultaneously, both instantly alert. They looked at each other surprised, before hearing a familiar voice through the door.

“Peter?! I know you're in there! I swear to all things holy you better get out here right now before I knock down this door! You know I will!”

_Shit, it's Steve!_

Peter knew if Steve was the one saying that, it must be really bad. He quickly sat up from where he had fallen asleep laying on top of Wade, his head resting on his chest. He picked up his discarded phone off the floor and turned it back on. He looked at the time, his heart missing a beat when he realised it was now the early hours of the morning.

The banging on the door was becoming more insistent. “I'm coming, just give me a sec!” Peter replied frantically as he put on his shoes. He turned back to Wade, who looked worried but also mildly amused.

“I take it this isn't the best time to introduce myself as your paramour?” He asked with a grin, his mask still rolled up to reveal his mouth.

Peter leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Maybe not right now. I'll call you when I get home okay?”

Wade begrudgingly let him go, mumbling to himself about how he never liked to share. Peter smiled at him and quickly slipped through the door, closing it behind him so Steve wouldn't see Wade or want to talk to him.

Steve looked at him, his face hard. “Peter. We are going to need to have a long, long talk about this, but your father made me promise to wait until he was there. So what's going to happen now is you're going to get in the car, we are going to drive back in silence and you're going to come up with a really good reason as to why you were out so late and didn't answer your phone. And when we get back, you're going to explain everything. Understand?”

Peter swallowed hard. “Uh... Yes dad” he silently got into the car, and stared straight ahead the whole drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm in my senior year and all my assignments had been due and it's was making me resent having to write this, so I took a break. But updates should be back on track with updates once a week. I'm also trying to make the chapter length longer so this chapter is kinda shorter than I would like, but I'm already working on the next one. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for the nice comments on the last chapter while I was gone! It's really wonderful to come back to them all, it makes my day ☀


End file.
